Skodde
by lovitdesele
Summary: Noruega se despierta oyendo una extraña canción y decide seguir a la fuente de la música.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Una suave melodía interrumpió sus sueños. Abrió los ojos lentamente deleitándose con la música. Miró al lugar del que provenía la canción, pero en vez de encontrase allí a la fuente del sonido, solo vio las cortinas meciéndose lentamente con el aire que entraba por la ventana abierta. Todo estaba en silencio, mas cuando decidió que había sido su imaginación, volvió a escuchar la misma melodía, que esta vez provenía del exterior de la casa.<p>

Se levantó, embriagado por la canción, y ni siquiera notó el frio del suelo en sus pies descalzos. Se asomó a la ventana. Ante sus ojos se extendía un profundo bosque cubierto por una baja y espesa niebla. De nuevo, la música cesó.

Escuchó una risa y vio una pequeña silueta adentrándose ágilmente en la niebla. No se paró a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba fuera de su cas adentrándose en el bosque, para seguir a aquella figura extraña que lo había sacado de sus ensoñaciones nocturnas.

Aquel ser misterioso volvió a cantar con su suave voz y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Noruega al sentir la música rozándole la piel. No sabía decir de dónde venían las notas que parecían rodearlo todo, como si formasen parte de la blanca niebla que le impedía la vista.

De nuevo, vio aquella sombra unos metros delante de él. El misterioso ser bailaba grácilmente al son de la música que él mismo cantaba. Noruega intentó acercarse despacio, pero la delgada figura se alejaba dando pequeños saltos y giros al compás de la cancón.

No veía dónde apoyaba los pies, ni veía los árboles que estaban a su alrededor, ni siquiera se percataba de su propio aliento condensándose frente a sus narices, sus ojos violetas solo estaban enfocados en no perder de vista a la enigmática criatura, que danzaba delicadamente, confundiéndose con las luces y sombras que la tenue luz de la Luna causaba al ser absorbida por la bruma. El escandinavo, embelesado por el canto dulce y delicado, se adentró más y más en la espesura del bosque tratando inútilmente de alcanzar la fuente de tan hermosa melodía.

Quería hablarle, preguntarle quién era, pedirle que detuviese su paso, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta, reticentes a interrumpir una canción que ni la naturaleza se atrevía a detener. No se oía a los pájaros. No se escuchaba el viento. No se oían los pasos de los dos únicos sujetos que parecía haber en ese bosque. Los de uno, porque sus pies no alcanzaban prácticamente el suelo entre sus cabriolas y vueltas, parecía estar moviéndose en el aire como una pequeña hoja siendo mecida por el viento. Los del otro, porque avanzaba lentamente, arrastrando los pies mientras seguía a la primera figura.

Las sombras se mezclaban en la niebla y la noche era testigo de cómo una delicada persona se esforzaba por huir del pesado y lento espectro que la perseguía, mientras cantaba una apacible e ininteligible canción que parecía pedir protección a los viejos espíritus del bosque contra su obstinado perseguidor.

El noruego no sentía el frio del ambiente. No sentía el áspero suelo rozar la planta de sus la humedad del musgo cada vez que sus brazos chocaban con el tronco de un árbol. Él solo tenía un objetivo, detener a ese ser que bailaba al ritmo de una canción sin fin y averiguar qué tipo de criatura era aquella que le había hipnotizado.

La silueta se paró de repente en un claro del bosque, se dio la vuelta y extendió una de sus manos hacia el escandinavo, invitándole a acercarse. Noruega camino hasta la figura inconscientemente. La niebla no le permitía discernir la naturaleza del enigmático ser pero, a medida que se acercaba y la canción se intensificaba, esa cuestión parecía importarle cada vez menos. Ahora solo deseaba tocarle, percibir toda la profundidad de la melodía entre sus dedos, probar el sabor de aquella voz que lo había guiado en la noche y había conseguido hechizar por completo a su consciencia. Alargó el brazo intentando atrapar la mano que le había sido tendida mas, cuando estuvo a punto de rozarla, esta se apartó.

La canción se iba apagando lentamente y una suave y fría brisa sacudió el rostro del nórdico. Éste se quedó estático mientras observaba con un extraño brillo en los ojos como la criatura se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la melodía que cada vez adquiría un ritmo más lento. Abrió la boca intentando articular alguna palabra torpemente y, cuando por fin iba a decir algo, sintió el cálido aliento de la última nota morir sobre sus labios.

Al instante, abrió los ojos, pero aquel ser ya no estaba allí. Se había esfumado junto con la niebla y la noche. Sólo él permanecía de pie ese lugar, en el claro de un bosque, alumbrado por la diáfana luz de la mañana.

* * *

><p>Skodde significa niebla en noruego.<p>

Bueno, ¿qué le ha parecido? Es mi primer fic, asique verdaderamente me interesa mucho saber su opinión, sea cual sea. Estoy abierta a cualquier critica (constructiva a ser posible).

Espero que al menos le haya servido a alguien para entretenerse unos minutos.


End file.
